Falling in love with a Beast
by secretdreamsforever
Summary: The young avatar moves in with the treacherous and hideous beast everyone claims he his. But is that the real story? Or will the beast show Korra what everything is not what it seems? Follow Korra and her journey on facing the real truth about the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Secretdream1 here with my version of beauty and the beast. Its modern with bending and a lot of plot twists within the chapters. Hope u like it and please check out my other stories will u? Thanx. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite!

General POV

"Running for my life." Korra says.

The forest was bright green with the sunlight shinning through. Korra was running from the beast. He was known for that because he hunts for his victims who enter the forest and because of his ugliness which made him look like a beast. The beast's latest victim was Korra. Since Korra was a hothead, and stubborn at most times or all the time, she decided to go into the forest and face the trechourous and hideous beast. Running and running was all she did until she could get into the safe zone. The beast was catching up to her and soon his latest victtim would be dead. Korra looked back and noticed that the beast was catching up to her. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over a rock and scraped her knee and calf. Blood...a lot of blood. It almost made a puddle. Korra tried to get up but it was no use. Blackness sooned creeped upon the young avatar. The young teen felt dizziness and felt like passing out. Before she passed out, all she remembered for two amber eyes staring straight at her. Then she passed out. The ambered eyed beast picked up the weakened avatar bridal style and took her to his castle where secrets are soon to be discovered.

Korra's POV

I woke up in my room 'Was this just a dream?' I thought to myself. When I tried to get up, I felt a sharp pain go through my leg. 'Nope. It wasn't it a dream'. I heard the door open and it was just my mom.

"Hello sweetie! How are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"In pain right now but I'm good."

"Good! Now let me take a look at that wound."

My mom bent the water from the bowl she brought in and started to heal my leg. I admit it felt a lot better. Once she was done, she wrapped a bandage on me. Then I popped the 'big question'.

"Mom? How did I end up in my room?" I asked

"Uuummm, let's see. When you didn't come home around lunch time, your father and I were worried about u. So we went to look for you. Somehow we found you." My mom replied.

She kept trembling at every word she spoke. I knew she was lying cause everytime she trembles when she speaks, it means that she's trying to hide something from me. But I let it slide for this time.


	2. A New Beginning

Senna's POV

After I explained to Korra how she got in her room, she kept giving me a suspsious look. I felt sweat streaming the sides of my face. If she knew the real truth she would kill us or worse run away and get hunted down by the beast! Luckily she dropped the question. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank agni spirits! I quickly got up from the bed and walked out the room with an empty bowl in my hand. Tonraq was waiting for me downstairs and I could tell he was not happy about Korra going into to the forest.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

"No. Why did Korra have to go into the forest?! She knows how dangerous it is!" Tonraq says while banging his fist on the table.

"Honey calm down before you break another thing. I'm sure Korra didn't mean to go."

"Ya sure! You always say that when Korra does something when we don't approve of like going into the forest!"

"Sshh. Calm down ple-"

"I will not calm down! *bangs hand on the table* Do you even realize what happened to her while she was in the forest?! Do u?!"

"Yes sweetie b-"

"That's it! Korra will not leave this house unless with my permission. And if she leaves this house, she will be in big trouble!'

"As you wish dear." I reply

'How will I break this to Korra? She will be heartbroken!' I thought to myself. I quickly notice someone peeking from the stairs. I go to see who it is but there was no one there. It must have been my imagination.

Korra's POV

Once my mom left my room, I peeked to see if she was down stairs and hopefully she was. I heard both my mom and dad talking and I could tell you it was not pretty. My dad kept scteaming and banging his fists like he was some kind of pyshco. But the worst thing was hearing my dad said I couldn't go anywhere without their permission! I can not believe this was happening to me! I understand that I went into the forest without their permission but asking them if I could go to a place and seeing if they approve or not is just down right stupid! Iwalked straight back to my room, I leaped onto my bed and I cryed my eyes out. I can't believe she lied to me. She...she never lies to me ever! Maybe it won't be so bad...Maybe.

I felt like a weight has been put on me. This..this just never happened to me before. I know that I'm a hothead and stubborn, that doesn't mean they can change my rights! Who do they think they are? I get that they are just trying to protect me but I can protect myself! I wiped the tears out of my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I had the most amazing dream! It seemed like something that happened in the past like 10 years ago. It was so amazing that words can never describe the way my dream was!

A/N: What is Korra's dream? And how is it related to something that happened to Korra 10 years ago? Next Friday chapter 3 will be posted. Don't forget to review favorite, and follow! Leave a review and I will pm a preview of the next chapter. Please check out out my other stories if u guys don't mind.


	3. Meeting the Beast

Korra's POV

When I woke up that morning, I felt happy about my beautiful dream. It seemed like something from the past for some reason. I decided to go out and get some fresh air. I walked down the stairs and was about to turn the knob when I heard my fathers voice. It made me jump a little.

"Where are you going?" My father asked.

"Just outside." I replyed.

" I said, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna take a walk around the village okay?"

"Alright. But be back by lunch time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad!"

Without being said, I turned the knob and walked down the streets of Republic city. I needed to clear my head. Things have been ruff for me since yesterday. I was walking down main street, when I side glanced at the forest. It was still very early in the morning. I looked around the blocks and streets to see if anyone is there but luckily no one was there. I changed my direction and walked towards the forest. I try not to make a sound cause I don't want anyone to know or tell my father that I'm going into the forest again.

When I walked in there, I could feel someone watching my every move and I could tell that it was the beast.

"I come here in peace. I mean no harm." I yell.

I want him to know that I don't want to fight or hurt him after he saved my life.

Mako's POV

I can't believe that the hot headed and stubborn girl that I've known and haven't seen for so long came into my forest again. I saved her life yesterday. The girl I've always grown to love came to see me? I was up in a tree when she came. I climbed down and she looked beautiful as always.

Her baby blue eyes stared straight into my amber ones. After all these years hiding in the forest away from the villagers, and not harming the girl I love. She came to see me.

"What did you want to see me about?" I ask.

"I don't really know. I was just walking down the streets of Republic city, when I noticed the forest. Something kept drawing me towards there." She replyed.

"Oh. So um...what do you want to talk about?"

"Is what people say true about you?"

I start to tense a bit. 'Does she believe what they say about me?' I thought. Probably not.

"No. They just keep making up lies and more lies about me to scare everyone into coming into the forest. What made you come into the forest yesterday?" I ask.

"I guess I wanted to see if what people say is true about you thats all. And now that were um sort of friends can I tell you about a dream I had last night?" She replyed.

"Uh sure"

"Okay. So in my dream, it was my birthday. And I was turning 7. This boy with spiky jet black hair and amber eyes who was a year older than me gave me a beautiful silver heart shaped locket as a gift. He said that he cared about me so much and that he didn't want anything to happen to me. I never got his name but he left before I can ask him his name and who he was I woke up. I don't know why, but somehow its related to the past. Its something that I can never remember."

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. I wish she could just remember that moment. I could have told her before I ran away that I cared about her so much and that I love her. I wish that I never ran away leaving her and letting her loose her memory. I kept staring at her with so much sadness in my eyes.

"Hey um are you okay?" She asked while waving a hand in my face.

"Uh ya I'm good. By the way I forgot to ask you what your name is?"

"My name is Korra smith. What about you? Do you have a name or is your name beast?"

"The name's Mako."

"Just Mako?"

"Just Mako"

"Okay Mako. Why do you live all alone in a big castle with a huge forest surrounding it?"

I flinched a little at her question. Its a sensitive topic for me. I really wish this curse never came on me.

"I was driven out when I was little. The whole entire village drew me out. They saw me as dangerous person that I might hurt people even the people I love. It was not fair. They all beat the hell out of me until I was left in puddles of blood. I ran away when I had the chance. They ran after me but I ran until I reached here my new home." I said simply.

"Oh I am so sorry. I should have never asked that. I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

Korra walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. God! How much I love this girl. I hugged her back. We pulled away staring into each others eyes. Amber meeting Blue. I was happy.

"Shit! I got to go! My dad is gonna kill me if I don't get home by Lunchtime!"

"Wait! Before you go will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Korra's POV

As I was leaving, I kissed his cheek and ran as fast as I could. He kept looking at me with a soft blush and a smile on his lips. I'm gonna have to lie to my father if I want to see Mako again. I kept running faster than I normaly do. My heart was racing I felt like I was gonna pass out but soon enough I made it out of the forest and into the village. Once I got home my dad was not happy.

"Where have you been?! Your 5 mins late! Another minute sooner and I would have gone out looking for you!" He yelled.

"I'm only like 5 mins late! Its no big deal!" I say.

"No big deal?! I told you to be here by lunchtime and your 5 mins late!"

"So what? At least I'm here! And nothings happened to me!"

"Well-"

My dad got interuppted by my mom. She was in the kitchen making our lunch when she heard my dad and I yelling at each other. Thank god that my mom came in or else I would have been dead in an instant!

"Honey? What's wrong?" My mom asked while she walked over to my 'anger issues' dad.

"Korra is 5 mins late!" My dad yelled.

"Its no big deal Tonraq! As long as she's home safe and sound. That's all that matters!"

"Well...I guess your right. But if you *points to Korra* if you come home late one more time, you will never be able to leave this house without me or your mother ever again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad I understand you!" I say to him.

Once our little 'fiasco' ends, we have lunch. I just hope my dad does not get suspicious about me not being in the village but in the forest. I feel something in my heart that draws me towards the forest. I really want to know what it is! Throughout the rest of the day, I keep thinking about Mako, his soothing voice and his arms wrapping around me. I know we just met and got to know each other and everything but something about him makes me want to see him and be with him...its like I can't live without him. Am I falling in love with the beast?


	4. New start

A/N: I am so sorry guys for not updating in a while! Im really sorry! I had writers block. And I need some ideas! Please give me some ideas! I will give credit to anyone who gives me ideas! Don't forget to review, follow, and blah blah. On to the story!

Korra's POV

That night, I kept tossing and turning in bed. I had a dream another dream about the ambered eyed boy from my previous dream. This time in my dream, I ran into an alley crying my eyes out cause my dad yelled at me for dropping a plate that broke by accident. Then the same boy from my other dream came in and wrapped his arms around me. He is a little taller than me but by not that much. I cryed into his chest and he kept saying soothing words to me. His words calmed me down. I kept saying stupid and dumb stuff about myself while he kept regretting them. He is so sweet and caring. I wish I could have seen more of this sweet dream but I woke up and little bits of my gorgeous dream were still in my head. I just wish I knew who that amber eyed boy is. And try to know where he is and why he keeps appearing in my dreams when I know for fact that they never happened in real life. I swung my legs over the bed ignoring the massive pain I had in my one of my legs. I went down the stairs and my mom and dad were there eating breakfast.

"Hi mom and dad!" I said.

"Hi sweetie!" They said in unision.

"Did you a good nights sleep?" My mom asked.

"Um...yes I did. Mom? Can I go walk naga around the park please?" I asked her.

"Uh I don't know. Tonraq? Can Korra take Naga out for a walk?" My mom said to my father.

"Maybe." He muttered.

"Please dad?" I said while pouting.

"Fine. Just make sure your home on time or else there will be serious consequences! Alright?"

"Yes dad!"

After I ate breakfast and got dressed, I hooked up Naga on her leash and walked out the door. I didn't look back cause I could tell that my dad was gonnna watch every move I take which means no seeing Mako today! Or maybe I will see him. I turned the corner of our street and Naga started running. I had to keep up with her. She kept running until we reached the park. There weren't any people there except for me and Naga. And plus I looked back to make sure my dad wasn't peeking out the window or watching me from outside. Luckily he wasn't. So I started running along with Naga to the forest. I didn't turn back or look back. I could almost smell the beauty of nature. Nothing can stop me from seeing Mako nothing.

"Mako! Where are you?" I called out.

No reply. I waited a while. Naga was just sniffing and doing her business as usual. Almost 20 min have passed and still no sign of Mako. 'What's the point of coming here when I don't know where he is?' I thought to myself. I was on the edge to leave when I heard rustling in the trees and saw a red scarf passing by.

"Mako?" I called out.

The figure jumped down and somehow the leash unhooked itself and Naga ran to him. I called her name but instead of attacking him, she licked him all over. 'Hm...that's weird! Usually she attacks strangers. What does Mako have that doesn't make him a stranger to Naga?' I thought to myself. I walked over and hooked Naga back onto her leash.

"Sorry about that! She usually attacks strangers but she never licks people unless she knows them which is weird" I said.

"Its okay. Maybe she doesn't think I'm a stranger." He replys.

"Almost everyone she meets is like a stranger to her unless she gets to know them. But anyway where were you?"

"I was just roaming around the forest."

"Oh okay. So um...how are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Good too!"

Mako's POV

I noticed that Korra was trying to control Naga. I laughed a little and I walked over to her to help her with Naga.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"No I've got this"

"Are you sure?"

"Okay fine! You win!"

I laughed a little and then I managed to calm down a happy Naga. I kept looking at Korra and I smiled at her. She looked at me with a smile and a soft blush. Those beautiful baby blue eyes that I feel in love with. I just can't get her out of my mind. I heard something out the blue my smile faded and I knew exactly at that moment who was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: riptidefirebends gave me the idea for this chapter. Thank you! Please go check her profile out will you? Thanx. Dont forget to review and all that other stuff. Sorry this took so long its just that I have stupid writers block and I need some ideas for the next chapters. If any of you guys want to be my co-author of this story please pm me. Back to the story.

Mako's POV

I had to get Korra out of the forest as quickly as possible. But with her stubborn personality, I know that was gonna be hard.

"Korra? I think its time for you to go!" I said.

"GO?! Why? I don't have to go ho-"

"Korra, just listen to me, you have to go before she finds you okay?"

"Who? I'm not leaving." She says while stamping her foot.

"I don't want you to get hurt while she's here. She could kill you with a flick of her hand. Please you have to go now!"

"But...but...but okay fine!"

I picked her up bridal style and run as fast as I can with Naga at my heels to the entrance of the forest. I could almost see the entrance. Until I saw a black cape appear before my eyes. I knew what that meant. Closer and closer, I could hear the people and could see the sunlight shinning through. I wish that Korra could stay but that means risking her safety and I don't want to do that. I set her down carefully when we reached the opening.

"Korra, I'm sorry if I'm making you leave. But we can see each other some other time." I said.

"Okay. But I wish you would tell me why I have to leave!"

"I'll tell you when the time is right"

I kissed her cheek and she left with a blush and Naga running right beside her master. I ran back to the heart of the forest to find her sitting in her black throne.

"Asami. I didn't know you were coming today" I said.

"Oh you knew perfectly well that I was coming today. And I see that you were trying to protect your little friend from me! How sweet!" She says in a sacrcastic tone.

I had to hold back my anger. So I dug my nails into the palm of hands. I could almost feel the blood dripping.

"Have you made up your mind yet? My offer still stands"

"Yes I did and my answer is still no"

She got up from her throne and walked right over to me. Her face was inches from mine.

"You will regret that decision! And until you change your mind, I might have a little talk with her father."

I gritted my teeth. She knows what might happen. Of course she does. Asami is the one who put me into this miserable hell and made the love of my life forget everything about me and the whole entire village.

"Asami if you dare tell her father I swear I wi-"

"You will what? Kill me? Hang me? Shoot me? HA! Like that would happen. And if you ever attempt to kill me I will kill that precious girl of yours. And one the only family members that you have in this world. Your choice"

With that being said, black mist spreaded across the forest and she was gone in an instant. I kept clenching my fists and gritting my teeth. That asshole has alot of nerves! If she ever touches Korra or my little brother I swear, I will literally beat the fucking shit out of her!

Korra's POV

I could still feel Mako's kiss on my cheek. It felt warm and beautiful. I wish i didn't have to leave so early! Oh well

Korra's POV

I was walking around the park and when I looked back at the forest, I noticed that there was black mist coming in there. One minute it was there and the next minute it was gone! I looked both ways to see if anyone was watching but luckily there was no one around so I just headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

General POV

Korra looked back one more time at the forest. "there is something about that the place...I can feel it." She said to herself. She walked inside and unhooked Naga's leash. She looked around the room when she entered. "Anyone home?" she called out. She shrugged a bit hearing nothing.

She closed the door and went upstairs to her room. "Since no one is home, I guess I have nothing to do then."

She laid down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes. She imagined the smell of the pine and oak trees. She imagined hearing the wind calling out to her in a gentle whisper. She imagined the shaking of the leaves as they fell of the trees. But most of all she imagined the jet black hair, those amber eyes, the pale skin that all belonged to the boy she always had a crush on for her entire life. A warm and soft smile appeared on her lips and soon she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

The window opened and a figure jumped through it. The figure stood over the girl and a smile appeared on the figure's lips. The figure looked over at her and sighed softly. "If only I could tell you and your family about who I am...then they won't be so worried about you running off to places your not allowed to be in like the forest. I've always liked you Korra. I wanted to tell you so badly but this curse got on me and I..." the figure sighed. The figure bent down and kissed the tan girl's cheek softly.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I hope that you figure out who I am someday and that you will have the same feelings for me." The figure wrapped a blanket around her as the figure jumped out the window and closed it before anyone could notice that he was there. The girl turned on her side dreaming about the words that the mysterious person whispered in her ear.

The brown haired girl slowly opened her eyes as the shinning light from the window came down on her. She slowly sat up and stretched as she yawned. "That was some dream." she muttered to herself. She got out of bed and picked up the locket that was on her nightstand.

"Where did this come from? I never seen or had this before." She said as she examined the locket.

She opened the locket and it revealed a small picture of her and boy with jet black hair. She sat back down on her bed and examined the picture closely.

~FLASHBACK~

Laughter filled the air as the two children ran around in circles chasing each other. The small tan girl had her hair pulled back into a ponytail as she kept chasing the jet black haired boy. She smiled and laughed watching him run away from her. "I'm gonna get you!" She called out as she almost got close to him.

It was all so quick. One moment was on her feet running and chasing her best friend and now she was on the ground crying and screaming in pain right after a cyclist ran over her leg twice.

"Korra?" The jet black haired boy called out as he noticed that she was injured.

He walked over to her and bent down to look at her. She didn't look at him. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. The pain just kept coming to her. she slowly got up and wiped the dirt off of her other leg.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about it." She said as she put on a fake smile to prove that she was alright. "Come on let's just keep playing!" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

As she was limping to the tree that was in the middle of the park, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I know that your in pain Korra...let's not play anymore. We better tell your mom what happened." He said as he helped her towards her mother who was sitting in the bench.

"Mom..." Korra said softly looking at the brown haired brunette. The brunette looked up from her book and gasped seeing her daughter in her state. She got up and ran over to her and picked her up.

"What happened?" The brunette exclaimed.

Korra looked over to Mako and sighed. "I tripped over a rock and some cyclist ran over my leg twice." She said wincing in pain.

Senna shook her head softly and carried Korra to the car. "Honestly people these days need to just watch were their going." Mako followed them and got into the car with them. He hugged Korra tightly and held her close. "Its going to be okay. Your going to be fine." he whispered in her ear.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

ADMIN NOTE: OMG! im so so sorry you guys for not posting another chapter in like a year! I've just been really really busy with school since im a 9th grader lol! XD anyway im going to be trying my best to post new chapters every friday or saturday! Stay awesome ;)


End file.
